Dead To The World
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Sonhos podem virar realidade...


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Dead To The World

Sinopse: Sonhos podem virar realidade...

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

* * *

Lá estava ela de novo, sentada na frente de seu computador, com as luzes de toda a casa apagadas. Procurou na internet pela enésima vez por vampiros.

Aqueles seres que a fascinavam tanto eram vivos e reais para ela. Mais sabia que nunca os encontraria, sabia que eles só existiam em sua mente. Sonhava em encontrar um deles, fazer perguntas e saber como era ser um ser vivo e morto, um ser sem alma e com um coração que não bate.

Eram quase duas horas da manhã, estava com a roupa do serviço ainda, tinha chego e sentado na frente do computador e ali ficado por muito tempo. Levantou de cadeira, tirou as sandálias de salto alto que começaram a incomodar, o sobretudo também começou a incomodar por causa do calor que estava a casa dela e na cidade.

Era necessário se vestir bem no emprego que tinha de secretária, precisava manter a aparência sempre em dia, unhas feitas, maquiagem, roupas, por isso o salto alto só incomodava quando ficava muito tempo sentada, já tinha se acostumado com a dor de ficar o daí inteiro andando com eles.  
Deu uma rápida olhada na TV e foi para a cozinha pegar um suco para beber naquela madrugada quente de São Paulo. Ao voltar para seu computador e sua pesquisa, ouviu um barulho na sua garagem, como se alguém tivesse forçado o portão da garagem tentando entrar.

Abriu a porta, mas não acendeu nenhuma luz, caminhou até o portão bem devagar, na ponta dos pés, encostou no portão e olhou para os lados, sem ver ninguém na rua voltou com os braços cruzados, pois lá fora estava calor, mas em sua garagem estava um vento frio estranho. Um pouco antes de chegar na porta percebeu que a TV não estava mais ligada, estranhou e pensou que tinha desligado antes de sair, mas não estava lembrando disso.

Quando chegou na porta da sala e parou, percebeu que havia alguém sentado em seu sofá, se assustou e deu um passo para trás:

-Quem é você? – perguntou ela – O que quer aqui dentro?

-Entre e se sente – disse o estranho homem – Não vamos te machucar.

Hermione se assustou quando ele disse _"não vamos"_, então viu outra sombra se  
mexer ao lado do seu computador, a outra pessoa tinha uma forma mais nova, mais jovem, estava olhando para a tela do computador e lia o que estava escrito. Os dois estavam vestidos com sobretudos pretos, calça social preta e camisa com cores escuras, enquanto ela estava de sai rosa escura, blusa rosa, cabelos castanhos e soltos que vinham até a cintura, deixando ela com um ar de menina nova, mas já tendo seus 25.

-Pode entrar Hermione, não vamos te machucar, prometo. – disse o homem mais jovem com uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo aveludada, que estava ao computador, sem tirar os olhos da tela.  
Mesmo com medo entrou na sala escura, mais antes acendeu as luzes e então viu; um homem com aparência de ser muito serio sentado em seu sofá, com o rosto bem estruturado, olhos castanhos, cabelos na altura dos ombros e pretos; o mais jovem parecia ter sua idade olhando ainda fixamente a tela do computador, não conseguiu ver seu rosto, mas viu seu corpo forte que era marcado pelas roupas e seu cabelo era curto e preto totalmente bagunçados.

Ela entrou devagar, mas deixou a porta aberta, caso precisasse correr, caso aqueles homens tentassem machuca-lá, não sabia porque obedecia aqueles homens, mas estava fascinada por eles e não sabia o porque.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas, perto da TV e da porta, longe daqueles homens estranhos. Queria fazer perguntas mais estava muito assustada ainda.

-Meu nome é Harry, e ele se chama Sirius. Receio que já saiba quem somos não é? – perguntou o homem que tinha deixado de olhar para o computador e agora estava olhando para ela, então ela pode ver aquele rosto quase que esculpido à mão que ele tinha. Olhos verdes e um sorriso encantador.

-Não. Não sei quem são. O que querem comigo? Como entraram em minha casa? Como sabem meu nome? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos estranhos do Harry.

-Eu sou Harry, receio que estava lendo sobre mim em seu computador agora. Já sobre meu querido amigo Sirius acho que nunca vai achar nenhum registro sobre ele. Temos jeitos diferentes sobre como lidar com os mortais, principalmente com aqueles que nos caçam. – e riu baixo da própria piada.

Aquilo parecia loucura, mais ao mesmo tempo ela queria que fosse verdade. Queria que aqueles dois homens em sua casa fossem realmente vampiros, principalmente Harry, e que eles pudessem terminar com sua sede de conhecimento sobre aqueles seres fascinantes que estavam dizendo ser.

-Então se são realmente vampiros podem responder minhas perguntas? – disse com certo medo da resposta.

-Claro. O que quer saber? – disse Sirius com um breve sorriso no rosto.

-Se são vampiros como entraram em minha casa?

-Você me convidou. – disse Harry sentando na poltrona perto dela – Quando leu sobre mim desejou que eu estivesse ao seu lado, desejou que eu viesse. Pois bem aqui estou. Já vinha te observando havia anos e sentindo que você me chamava, mas só essa noite resolveu me desejar de verdade.

-Sim. – não sabia porque respondera com tanta sinceridade, mas queria perguntar mais coisas – Porque eu? Entre tantos humanos que querem conhecer vocês, porque eu?

-Você tem desejo de saber como é nossa vida. Viemos lhe dar essa oportunidade. – disse Sirius dando um sorriso que deixou seus longos caninos aparecerem, assustando Hermione.

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta olhando para o sofá e para o rosto de Sirius. Quando sentiu o vento do lado de fora bater em seu corpo, olhou para frente e viu Harry. Ele estava olhando para ela com um sorriso estranho, deixando também a vista seus caninos longos e pontudos. Aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes estavam diferentes, mudados.

Hermione nem teve tempo de dizer algo e sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura, puxando ela para perto dele. Sentiu seu perfume, seu corpo, como havia sonhado com aquele corpo, aquele momento.  
Sentiu medo, mais ao mesmo tempo queria que ele a puxasse mais para perto ainda. Harry aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela, quase a beijando e sorriu de canto de boca para ela, que suspirou quando ele se aproximou de seu rosto.

Devagar ele a virava de costas, ela se deixou levar; agora olhava para Sirius, que continuava sentado no sofá, sorrindo e arrumando o próprio casaco; esperando Harry terminar o que havia ido fazer, mesmo discordando com todo o plano.

Então sentiu uma pequena dor em seu pescoço. Era como se enfiassem duas agulhas finas em seu pescoço, a dor logo cresceu, mas com ela também veio o prazer, uma mistura dos dois, queria gritar, mas não sabia se era de prazer ou de dor que estavam trabalhando juntos agora, fazendo com que ela enlouquecesse. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seu pescoço e manchou sua blusa branca, e mais sangue começou a escorrer e foi banhando sua pele, sua blusa, pingando no chão.

Quando sentiu que já não agüentava mais com seu próprio peso, se deixou ser carregada pelas mãos fortes de Harry, que a mordia com vontade, sugando seu sangue, com a força que seu corpo pendeu quase caiu, fazendo com que sua blusa abrisse. Hermione percebeu que a sala se escurecia de novo, sentia a vida ir embora. Não queria isso, queria ser uma deles. Queria ser uma vampira. Não queria morrer, pelo menos não daquele jeito.

Harry parou de beber seu sangue no último minuto e a carregou até o sofá, notando que sua blusa estava aberta, olhando diretamente para seus seios.

-Deixa ela aí. Vamos embora. Não a transforme. Não acho que vale à pena, ela é muito nova. – disse Sirius, mas Harry não ouvia o que ele dizia, então Sirius cansado da cena saiu e ficou parado no portão, esperando Harry terminar com seu teatro.

Harry se sentou no sofá, olhava aquela garota morrer, olhava aquele corpo branco quase sem sangue, quase sem vida. Queria ter aquela garota, queria que ela fosse sua, ela o fazia sentir algo que achava que nunca mais iria sentir em toda a sua vida, aquele calor de querer, de desejar possuir.

Aproximou-se do rosto de Hermione e a beijou de leve nos lábios, e disse:

-Vou te dar a vida, com tanto que ela me pertença, por toda a eternidade, se você quiser.

E Hermione balançou a cabeça bem devagar, dizendo que sim. Era tudo que Harry precisava para terminar o ritual, então cortou o próprio pulso com os dentes e deixou seu sangue escorrer por meros segundos na boca de Hermione, que não demorou muito e prendeu sua boca na fenda do pulso de Harry. Bebia o sangue que dali saí com gosto, já parecia uma vampira nata matando sua vitima.

Harry tirou o pulso de sua boca e a viu se contorcer no sofá viu algo que já tinha passado e presenciados vários vezes. A transformação, o coração parar, a pele se tornando cada vez mais clara, seus caninos crescendo e se alongando.  
Hermione parou de se contorcer e se sentou no sofá. Olhava para tudo como se fosse a primeira vez. De certo modo era mesmo. Era a primeira vez que sentia o ar da noite, que via tudo ao seu redor de forma diferente.

Olhou então para aquele homem que estava a sua frente, olhando para ela com desejo. Ela percebeu que ele olhava para seus peitos, então deitou novamente no sofá, e chamou Harry, que se deitou sobre ela, a beijando e fazendo carinho.

Os carinhos foram avançando, Harry tirou a blusa de Hermione e beijou seus seios, ao mesmo tempo tirou sua saia, enquanto Hermione tirava a camisa dele e abria sua calça. Eles entraram em sintonia quando ele a penetrou. Hermione sentia tudo pela primeira vez novamente, aquele prazer era único tanto pra ela quanto para ele. Harry não tinha uma sensação igual a essa fazia anos, queria cada vez mais, o quadril de Hermione balançava conforme ele se mexia, sentia o peito dela raspando no dele, fazendo sentir ainda mais prazer. Queria aquela garota mais do que tudo em sua vida, aquele cheiro de sangue fresco na pele dela o estava deixando louco, então cravou os dentes novamente no pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse mais alto, ele mordia, mas não para sugar, só para machucar, ver sangue. Quando ele parou de morder, foi a vez dela.

Harry estava ficando louco, queria Hermione para sempre, a queria ver chegar ao êxtase. Queria chegar ao êxtase com ela. Pediu que ela levantasse e a colocou sentada em seu colo, de costas para ele. Não tinha reparado, mas Hermione tinha estrelas tatuadas nas costas; ele fazia carinho nas costas dela enquanto ela retomava o ritmo do quadril, fazendo com que em pouco tempo Harry gemesse no ouvido dela:

-Continue, não pare.

Hermione acelerou o ritmo com o quadril e gemeu alto quando os dois finalmente vieram. Depois de alguns segundos estavam deitados no sofá, fazendo carinho, eram feitos um para o outro. Sirius chamou Harry lá fora, avisando que o tempo estava acabando, o sol não ia demorar a nascer.  
Harry levantou, se vestiu e estendeu a mão a ela e disse:

-Venha minha criança. Vou lhe mostrar como somos incríveis. Como nosso mundo é incrível. Como ser imortal é incrível.

Hermione colocou sua roupa novamente, pegou a mão de Harry e saiu porta a fora com ele e Sirius. Deixando aquela vida de fascínios sobre algo que não achava que realmente existiam, para uma vida que sabia que ninguém deveria saber sobre, mais que era seu desejo mais profundo, aquele desejo que vinha da alma dela, agora já adormecida dentro daquele novo ser, daquele agora imortal. Mas em um ser novo e cada vez mais fascinante.


End file.
